Various techniques have been proposed in connection with a glasses lens chucking jig mounting method involving picking-up an image of the surface of any of various unmachined glasses lenses using an image device, subjecting the image to image processing, judging whether a figure is present or not, and loading a chucking jig such as a chucking cup automatically in accordance with the type of the glasses lens.
In connection with a raw lens having a hidden mark such as a progressive multifocal lens, or a glasses lens having a printed dot mark, or a glasses lens having a segment (small sphere) such as a bifocal lens, there is known a system in which a graphic image of a reference marker is picked up using a hidden mark, a printed mark or a segment as the reference marker, and a chucking jig such as a chucking cup is loaded to a chucking position (optical center) of a glasses lens which is geometrically related to the reference marker (Patent Documents 1 to 6). By the printed dot mark is meant a dot mark printed on a glasses lens with use of a lens meter or the like.
Also, a system is known which picks up a graphic image of a glasses lens, binarizes an image signal and detects a hidden mark or the like stamped or printed on the surface of the glasses lens or detects unevenness or damage on the lens surface (Patent Documents 1 to 3 and 5 to 7).
Patent Documents:                1. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-296144        2. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-19058        3. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3077054        4. DE3829488A1        5. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-139713        6. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-1638        7. EP856728A2        